


Whipped Cream

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [4]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Clumsy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, Sweet Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Having hot coffee spilled on you isn’t so bad when the man who did it is hot as well.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591912
Kudos: 12





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Vv short bb but that’s okay it’s still cute

Having scalding hot coffee spilled on you was not a good way to start the day. However, that's exactly how Lee Jae Hwan was starting his.

“Ow! Shit!” he hissed. He looked up to see who had crashed into him, causing him to dump his latte all over himself. Standing there was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man shook his bleached blond bangs out of his eyes, and Jae Hwan saw he was blushing profusely. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you okay? I’m such a clutz, I was just holding all this stuff,” Jae Hwan spotted the pile of muffins in his arms, “and I wasn’t looking where I was going and then I got distracted since you’re so handsome and I’m really, really sorry!” The man said this all very fast. It took Jae Hwan a few seconds to process what he had said.

“I-it’s fine, really, I’m okay. Wait- did you say I was handsome?” Jae Hwan asked. The man blushed deeper, biting his lip.

“M-maybe… Yes…” he said quietly. “I’m Seokjin, by the way, but everyone calls me Jin.” Jae Hwan took a few muffins from him so that Jin had a free hand.

“Let’s start this over,” he said. “Hi, Jin, nice to meet you. I’m Jae Hwan.” He smiled sweetly and shook Jin’s hand. 

“So are these all for you, or do you have some friends to help you eat them?” Jae Hwan asked.

“Well, most of them are for me, but I do have one friend here.”

“Who?”

“You.” Jin took back all of his muffins and walked over to a booth, gesturing for Jae Hwan to come with him. The latter was struck by his smoothness. He smiled, walking over to his new found friend. Jae Hwan sat across from Jin, and grabbed one of the many treats on the table. 

“Can I buy you another coffee? I’m still really sorry.” Jae Hwan could tell how guilty Jin felt about the accident, and decided to humor him. 

“Sure, thanks,” he said. Jin’s face lit up. “Vanilla latte with extra syrup, and,” Jae Hwan leaned in close, “lots of whipped cream.” He booped Jin’s nose. The man giggled (Jae Hwan’s heart melting as he did so) and got up to get his coffee. 

When Jin returned, Jae Hwan was already halfway through a stolen muffin. They smiled at each other, both with a slight blush on their faces. 

They made quiet conversation together while they ate, and when Jin stood up, grabbing his things and turning towards the door, Jae Hwan blurted out, “Wait!” Jin paused and cocked an eyebrow. “Could I have your number?” Jin happily gave it to him, then pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Let’s meet up some time. Text me,” he said as he walked out the door with a giddy grin. 

Jae Hwan’s smile was even bigger as he watched him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Eep giv requests


End file.
